Сладкие сны Каору Кайдо
by motor-oil-and-trouble
Summary: Приснится же такое, – думал Кайдо во время утренней пробежки. Сначала Эчизэн. Потом Кикумару-сэмпай. Потом Фудзи-сэмпай, - улыбка Кайдо становилась всё шире и шире. Потом Тэдзука , - тут Кайдо запнулся, - ...бучо. Ойши-сэмпай, - улыбка застыла, и кровь гулко застучала в висках. Приснится же такое!


– Мммррр, – промурчал Карупин, и Кайдо улыбнулся во сне.  
– Fshuuuu, – шепнул парень котенку и протянул руку, чтобы его погладить.  
– Yada, – отрезал Карупин. Кайдо оторопело отдернул руку. Поморгал.  
– Yada, – еще жестче повторил Карупин, и на отпрянувшего Кайдо насмешливо уставилась пара наглых золотистых глаз. – Mada mada dane, Кайдо-сэмпай, – Карупин лапой натянул на глаза белую, неизвестно откуда взявшуюся, кепку и неспешно двинулся прочь, чувственно виляя белым пушистым задом.  
– Fshuuuu, – только и смог просипеть Кайдо. Тут в его голую ногу ткнулось что-то тёплое.

– Ка-о-ру-тян, – нараспев мурлыкнул неуловимо знакомый кошак. «Откуда он взялся?» – Кайдо завороженно смотрел, как котяш доверчиво трется о его ноги, явно предлагая подружиться. – Nya? – розовый кот лукаво склонил голову и почесал ухо о щеку Кайдо. И тут их накрыло волной. «Откуда она в...» – пронеслось в мозгу Кайдо, но раздумывать было некогда, истошно подвывающего кота несло вниз по течению.

– Кикумару-сэмпай! – закричал Кайдо и бросился на помощь. Но бешеный поток уносил Эйдзи неумолимо быстро, а Кайдо продвигался сквозь толщу воды мучительно медленно. Ноги и руки наливались свинцом. Рывок, ещё рывок, но Эйдзи уже скрылся за горизонтом.  
– Кикумару-сэмпай, – отчаянно прохрипел мальчик и обессиленно обмяк.

– Saa-a, – протянул мягкий негромкий голос. Кайдо вздрогнул и заставил себя поднять голову. Прямо на него размеренно и неотвратимо шёл айсберг. Кайдо моргнул. Нет, не айсберг. На него шел невозможно огромный для этого вида белоснежный ослепительной красоты кит.  
– Хорошая погода, – приветливо улыбнулся кит.  
– Фудзи-сэмпай, – мальчик неумело растянул губы в ответной улыбке.  
– ...для спаривания, – невозмутимо продолжил кит, и сквозь его приветливую улыбку отчётливо проступил плотоядный оскал. Глаза Фудзи распахнулись, и на Кайдо уставилось бездонное синее море. Кайдо понял, что умирает. Нет, не умирает. Он ещё не был рожден. Мир ещё не был рожден. До большого взрыва – миллиарды и миллиарды лет. Вокруг – абсолютная пустота. И в этой пустоте мечется, бьется в виски нерождённой вселенной первородное яблоко-грех, первозданное благодеяние. Желание слиться в единое целое и застыть на вечность. Чтобы потом 1,5 года носить под сердцем белого китёнка. Его китёнка.

Ближе. Ближе. Ещё ближе.

– ...ne, Тэдзука? – мягко закончил кит, склонив голову набок.

«У белых китов позвонки на шее не слиты вместе, поэтому в отличие от большинства других китов они способны вращать головой,» – почему-то вспомнилось Кайдо.  
– Dzedan nii sudzu oi! – проревели парню в самое ухо и Кайдо, окаменев, смог только выдавить, – Бучо.  
Огромный синий кит яростно блеснул стеклами очков в тонкой, изящной оправе и опустил занесенный для крепкой оплеухи плавник. Кайдо нервно сглотнул. Он был не уверен, что пережил бы эту оплеуху.  
– Фудзи, – грозно рокотнул исполин.  
– Maа-a, – ласково протянул белый кит. Он снова приветливо улыбался, прикрыв глаза. – Ветер крепчает. Ne, Тэдзука, – и он не спеша поплыл в голубую бесконечность. И Кайдо показалось, что синий гигант нежно улыбнулся тому в ответ. Кайдо помотал головой. Да быть не может. Тэдзука бросил на него ледяной взгляд-предупреждение и двинулся вслед за Фудзи.  
– Бучо... – тихо-тихо просипел парень ему в спину.

– Падите ниц, орэ-сама снизошел поприветствовать вас, – раздался оглушительный голос с небес, и из-за горизонта вышел 16-палубный корабль. В огромном шезлонге на всю палубу возлежал неизвестный науке фиолетовый кит с коктейлем в плавнике. Белый кит слегла повернул голову на голос.  
– Сейчас он исчезнет, – улыбнулся белый кит.  
– Аh, – улыбнулся в ответ синий. Киты махнули хвостами и синхронно ушли под воду, а корабль и его капитан задрожали, их очертания начали таять.  
– Кабадзи! – взревел фиолетовый кит.  
– Us, – гулко дрогнули трубы корабля. Борта судна выгнулись и закрылись, превращая корабль в субмарину, и она ринулась вслед уплывающим гигантам.

Кайдо растерянно таращил глаза. «Сэмпай-тачи», – неодобрительно покачал он головой. Тут перед его глазами вновь встали два небесно голубых омута Фудзи-сэмпая. В горле застрял ком, а по телу пробежала обжигающая волна. Шум крыльев над головой заставил парня вздрогнуть. Он поднял голову и онемел. Прямо на него спускался гигантский калифорнийский кондор. Птица мягко опустилась на землю и встревожено заковыляла к мальчику.  
– Кайдо, ты в порядке? – озабоченный взгляд пролетел по лицу Кайдо, спустился на шею, живот, ниже. Тут птица охнула, её шея покраснела. – Кайдо, ты знаешь, как вредно в твоём возрасте подавлять сексуальные желания? Тебе нужно срочно снять напряжение. Давай я тебе помогу.  
Кайдо в ужасе попятился. И обнаружил, что океан куда-то пропал, а вокруг зеленеют тропические леса.

– Ii data, – услышал он довольный голос откуда-то сверху. Кайдо резко поднял голову. На крепкой ветке дерева лежала чёрная поджарая пантера в белых трениках «Сэйгаку» и что-то остервенело строчила в зелёной школьной тетрадке. Шумно поставив точку, пантера спрыгнула вниз и вытащила из кармана рулетку.  
– Ii-i data, – зловеще сверкнули стекла очков в квадратной оправе, и Кайдо беззвучно закричал, поняв, ЧТО она собирается измерять и записывать.

– Инуи-сэмпай, нет! – орал Кайдо, понимая, что голос к нему вернулся. Тут земля разверзлась, тропические леса расступились, и парень полетел в чёрную пропасть. Темнота сжала его со всех сторон. Рёбра Кайдо опасно хрустнули, а по лицу полоснуло чьё-то жаркое дыханье. «Белый медведь,» – со смесью восторга и ужаса подумал Кайдо, в рассеивающейся темноте разглядывая державшего его зверя.

– Змеёныш! Ты слышишь меня? – глаза Кайдо распахнулись, и он оторопело уставился на разъяренного голого Момоширо, больно сжимающего его за плечи.

– Ещё одно имя любого сэмпая, змеёныш, и ты спишь на улице, – Момоширу был страшен.  
«Сон,» – облегченно подумал Кайдо и почувствовал, как тонет в необъяснимой нежности к трясущему его парню.  
– Такэши, – хрипло выдохнул он, и хватка в миг ослабла. Кайдо приподнялся на предплечье и опрокинул Момоширо на себя. – Мне приснился кошмар, Такэши, – он потянулся и уткнулся лбом в любимый лоб.

Момо на миг расслабился, но тут же напрягся.  
– Каору, что делал Инуи-сэмпай в твоем сне?  
– Информацию собирал.

Момоширо рассмеялся и откинулся на спину. – Какую?  
– Измерял что-то, – уклончиво ответил Кайдо.  
– Что он измерял? – Момоширо, заподозрил неладное.  
– Длину моего эрегированного пениса.  
Момоширо на секунду потерял дар речи, но через секунду ночь прорезал возмущенный вопль:  
– Убирайся отсюда, пенис эрегированный! – орал Момоширо.  
– Идиот! Я чуть не помер от страха! Я не выбираю сны, – взревел Кайдо в ответ, и парочка, сцепившись, покатилась по кровати, яростно выкрикивая проклятия.

**Омаке 1**

– Садахару, – произнёс ледяной голос прямо в ухо Инуи, – если ты сейчас же не вернёшься в постель, спать ты будешь там же, куда Момоширо отправил Кайдо, но куда Кайдо 96,5% уже не дойдет.  
Инуи, не обернулся. Он исступлённо вносил бесценные данные в зеленую тетрадку.  
– Я не шучу, – так же холодно проговорил голос и чьи-то руки накинули на голые плечи Инуи халат. – Мы, вообще-то, заняты были.

– Рэндзи, прости. Не удержался, – Инуи поставил точку и поднял глаза на говорившего. - Я готов продолжать, - сказал он, ухватил парня за руку и потащил в их комнату.

**Омаке 2**

– Saa-a... Эрегированной пенис, – эхом повторил юноша с волосами цвета гречишного мёда, и на его губах заиграла улыбка. – В жилах Кайдо течет магма, раз после 8 часов тренировок в лесу у него остались силы. Нэ, Тэдзука?  
– Ah, – неопределенно отозвался тот.  
Фудзи переложил удочку из левой руки в правую и мягко повел поплавок вверх по течению.  
– А в твоих? – не меня тона спросил он. – Что течёт в твоих венах?  
– Фудзи, – Тэдзука бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд.  
Фудзи резко дернул удочку на себя. На берег, блестя серебристой чешуей, упали три рыбы. Тэдзука задумчиво переводил взгляд с рыбы на удочку Фудзи. Крючка на удочке не было.  
Фудзи собрал рыб и сбросил их обратно в бурный поток. Потом подошёл к Тэдзуке и лёг рядом с ним на траву. Он лежал, раскинув руки в стороны, и смотрел на далекие звезды. Шум воды, бесконечное небо. Ровное дыхание Тэдзуки. Фудзи широко улыбнулся звездной бесконечности. «Вы похожи,» – шепнул он ей про себя.

Тэдзука смотрел на спящего Фудзи.  
– Шускэ, – неслышно шевельнулись губы Тэдзуки. Веки мальчика дрогнули. Бучо застыл. Но нет, мальчик не проснулся.  
Тэдзука смотал удочки и мягко потряс спящего за плечо.  
– Становится холодно. Пойдем.  
Фудзи потряс головой, прогоняя остатки сна.  
– Мне снился сон. Ты был китом, – тихо рассмеялся Фудзи. – Огромным синим китом.  
«Ты всегда мне снишься, Фудзи,» – подумал Тэдзука и молча улыбнулся в ответ.

**Омаке 3**

– Ты знаешь, что у белых китов позвонки шеи не соединяются вместе? – спросил Кайдо, нежно поглаживая ёжик Момоширо.  
– И что? – сквозь сон улыбнулся Момоширо.  
– И они могут крутить головой, – пояснил Кайдо. – Не все киты так могут.

И задумчиво добавил: – Белые киты всего 6 метров в длину, а он был все 20.

– Кто он? – Момо приподнялся на локте. Сон как ветром сдуло.  
– Фудзи-сэмпай. Мне снился Фудзи-сэмпай, он был бел...  
– МАМУШИ! ИДИ СПИ К СВОЕМУ ФУДЗИ-СЭМПАЮ!  
– ИДИОТ! FSHuuuuuuuuuuuu-u!

**Омаке 4**

На лице Инуи отразилось страдание. С одной стороны, он почти довел Рэндзи до, кхм-кхм, до чего надо довёл. С другой – за стеной происходило что-то явно интересное и неизученное.  
«Вероятность, что свалит – ноль целых, хрен десятых,» – самодовольно подумал Рэндзи.  
«А чёрт с ним, с ...» – подумал Инуи.  
Глаза их встретились, и мозг Инуи неожиданно стал белым, как лист бумаги, а мир вокруг – цветным и запах мокрой травой.

– Рэндзи, – хрипло выдохнул он и покрепче прижал к себе замершего в сладкой судороге парня.  
«Вероятность, что я люблю его – 98,9%,» – подумали они вместе, засыпая.


End file.
